Imperial Trade Company
Basic Information & Description The Imperial Trade Company was established by talltitanicc, who is currently the mayor of its capital, Knights. The nation was originally known as the Western Army after the division of the Kingdom of Avanon, but renamed after the nation quickly grew in prominence and in population. The Imperial Trade Co. focuses mainly in foreign relations and trade, and is relatively peaceful toward many nations. So far, the republic has participated in several minor wars. History The Imperial Trade Co. began after the Kingdom of Avanon divided into four other nations, each one led by one special official in Avanon. DeetsMC led the Northern Army, Dreadmore led the Eastern Army, Papa_Gizmo the Southern Army, and talltitanicc the Western Army. After tall's city of Knights grew, he decided to rename it to what it is known as today- ITC. He settled in the Valley of Riverport, where another city had once resided in. Talltitanicc worked tirelessly on improving the city and added in walls to protect from possible invaders. Unfortunately, they did not deter the ex-Gallian soldier rsmga, who invaded on November 11 of 2015 with soldierboy127. However, the Elements Empire came to the aid of talltitanicc (with help from other nations) and drove the invaders away. There has been no further clashes between rsmga and the Imperial Trade Company, as of yet. Outposts ITC has numerous outposts across the globe, and several fortifications and mines presently in use. It is unknown of talltitanicc will further expand his republic, whether it be through war or through trade. Current number is 67 Brotherhood of Iron Because of old conflicts, Knights was on lockdown. While tall's computer was down, BManOg and FernuxKing formed the "Brotherhood of Iron." Once tall discovered this, he automatically saw them as a enemy, calling them "A Insult to ITC." He said FernuxKing a outcast of knights, and asked BManOg to disban the organization. BManOg, refusing, showed Tall the Guidance Rulebook, in which held their philosophy, rankings, and laws. Tall agreed to the terms and allowed BOI operatives in the area, promising BOI a district in which is controlled and enforced by BOI Rooks and Soldiers. BOI Scribes are also allowed to wander about the town and study in the Grand Library. On top of this, A new "Town Video" Was added by FernuxKing; as a means to redeem himself from the "Sin he Committed" (Before realizing the Brotherhood was Accepted once more). This is the Video: https://instagram.com/p/-CjSmJAzi0/ Fall and Return After Thorduar had fallen under inactivity, the mayor of Knights had moved from nation to nation most notable are Elements "Empire",Byzantium,And Galactic Republic it had built strength,and finally returned as a nation once again. During the decline of Galactic Republic after it had purged all of its military the Imperial Trade Company saw it fit to seize Sphinx's vault during the assault led by Cutepuppies and reestablish itself in Foreign Politics and saw the gateway to the future of the Imperial Trade Company Conflicts After Galactic Republic was beaten, and had fallen back to other nations with rise of new ones Imperial Trade Company sought to promote trade, and an industrialized society, but once again another threat had risen a nation led by Galaconda, he had used fear to bring new towns into their control and terrorized other towns, once brought attention to talltitanicc(Known now as GalacondaFanboy to be changed soon)He knew he had to deal with this at once as the Imperial Trade Company promoted freedom and rights of other nations and towns had sent his forces to Galaconda's town and freed the other towns within Galaconda's nation this conflict was left as a warning to Galaconda to not do this again. A recent conflict is a assault on Wolf's nation for a unprovoked reason and was left as a defeat and a shame to all of the Imperial Trade Company but not an actual defeat it counts as a defeat on our honor for letting this attack take place. Alliances * Elements Empire * Byzantium Enemies Current State of Knights/ City-State of the Imperial Trade Co. Knights is in a state of rising again due to a new capital city and a influx of new citizens. A new city has been built, and another will be built even grander then the current Knights (Hopefully). Most of the history of Knights is lost because someone fucked up, and didn't edit this FUCKING PAGE. COME ON WE HAVE THIS PAGE FOR A REASON. Oh yeah thanks Red ily bb fam <3 Category:Nations